


In The End, Everything Collides

by PagebyPaige



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Peterick, fluffy fluff fluff, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Patrick thinks Pete is dating Mikey, but he isn't. It's more of an elaborate ruse than anything, and it definitely backfires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts), [DestielSailsItself (killallofyourfriends)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killallofyourfriends/gifts).



> Please don't completely hate me its my first fic :(

Gerard doesn't expect to begin his day with a text from Patrick, which is something out of the ordinary in itself. Then again, Patrick texting him is probably the most normal thing that happens that day.

 **Patrick:** hey ik this might be a kinda awkward question but does your brother have a bf?

Gerard is shocked. This was definitely not what he was expecting. He glances up, though, and sees Mikey frantically typing away on his phone.

 **Gerard:** wat, wanna date him?

 **Patrick:** ew no I'm just... wonderin

 **Gerard:** why?? and no idk but I don think Mikey is dating any1

 **Patrick:** o ok thx Gerard

 **Gerard:** np

Gerard clicks his phone off and drops it back into his lap. Frank sits back down from grabbing his and Gerard's coffee. He kisses his boyfriend and goes back to playing around with chords from "Mama" as Gerard silently muses about Patrick's strange text.

\---

On the Fall Out Boy bus, Patrick watches Pete carefully. He's texting hurriedly - _probably Mikey,_ Patrick thinks. He drops back onto the couch, leaning into the cushions and taking advantage of Pete's distraction. His eyes follow the messy black fringe that is always falling in Pete's eyes, wishing he could walk over and push it back into place. He mentally reprimands himself: he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend and band member like this, especially if he's with Mikey. Which Patrick is sure he is, even if Gerard doesn't know. Who else would Pete be texting that he won't let Patrick see?

After the show, the two bands gather behind the venue to pack up last minute items and head back to their respective buses when Pete pulls Mikey aside. Patrick notices immediately, not that he was staring or anything... He inches his way over towards them and strains his ears to see if he can hear what is so important, and his fears are confirmed. He walks over just in time to have his hopes smashed.

"I really like you - do you wanna go out with me?" Pete asks and Mikey giggles and claps his hands excitedly, and Patrick has seen enough.

He walks quickly away, back to their bus. He slams the door behind him and is about to storm back to his bunk when he sees Pete's phone lying on the table. He knows he shouldn't, but he needs proof. He's almost afraid of what he'll see. He doesn't know Pete's password, so all he can see are the recent messages displayed on the home screen. Before he can stop himself, he's scrolling through the messages on the screen.

 **Mikey:** Good luck at the show today!

 **Mikey:** You were great today!! I can't wait until later ;)

 **Mikey:** You're a lucky guy, aren't you

Patrick clicks the phone off, not wanting to see anymore. When it dings behind him, he doesn't even glance back. He walks straight to his bunk and, not bothering with his nasty post-set clothes, climbs into bed and shuts the curtain before letting himself cry. Eventually, the exhaustion of today's show washes over him and he falls asleep, tears still staining his face.

Patrick wakes up to Pete standing over him, looking concerned.

\---

"You've been crying," Pete states. Patrick raises his hands to his face in a futile attempt to hide his eyes, but there's no point. Pete has seen. "What happened?" Pete asks gently. "I want to help." Now fully awake, the events of the past few hours flood Patrick's mind and he shoves his band mate away. Still Pete persists, saying, "Oh come on Patrick, I just want to help you!" but Patrick doesn't respond, instead grabbing the end of the curtain and pulling it shut in Pete's face.

Pete walks back to the main "living room" of the bus, wondering what he could've done to upset Patrick so badly. He picks up his phone from where it was lying on the table, checking his text messages. He scrolls, bypassing congratulations from Mikey on the show until he comes to a new message.

 **Mikey:** So have u asked him yet?

 **Pete:** No... he's in a bad mood rn and idk why

\---

"Mikey get your ass over here!" Gerard shouts from the other room. Mikey quickly taps out his last text to Pete before going to see what his brother wants from him.

 **Mikey:** o. idk then but I gtg talk to Gerard bye

 **Pete:** bye mikes, thx for the help today

Mikey walks over to where Gerard is sitting on the couch with Frank.

"What do you want, Gerard?" Gerard stands and walks over towards the opposite side of the little room, motioning for Mikey to follow.

"Hey, so this is going to be a little weird but do you have a boyfriend?" Gerard whispers.

"What the hell Gerard? No. I don't have a boyfriend and I don't even know why you're asking." Mikey suddenly thinks of something and grins to himself: "Frank not enough for you anymore?" Mikey asks, a bit too loudly. Gerard gives him his worst big brother glare and walks over to explain himself to a not-so-happy looking Frank.

Mikey chuckles a little to himself and pulls his phone back out of his pocket.

 **Mikey:** I'm back if you've got anything else to say

 **Pete:** actually, yeah

 **Mikey:** What's up??

 **Pete:** so I have this idea... it's prob not a good idea but I'm getting impatient

 **Mikey:** Oh yeah? hmu

 **Pete:** I kinda wanna make him jealous...

 **Mikey:** that's actually not a terrible idea

 **Pete:** I feel like he's not really interested and I wanna c if I'm can make him jealous but I don't have anyone to make him jealous w/

 **Mikey:** I could do it

 **Pete:** omg thx mikes ... I'll call my "bf" later

 **Mikey:** K call u later bye Pete

 **Pete:** bye Mikey, thx again

Mikey wonders what he just volunteered for, but decides its for the best. He paces around for a little bit, eventually wandering back into the living area and after one glance at Frank shoved up against the wall decides that now would be a great time to go outside and call Pete.

\---

It's getting kind of dark when Pete gets the call from Mikey, but he answers right away.

"Hey," he says, not wanting to sound too awkward while talking to his fake boyfriend.

"Hey babe," Mikey says on the other end of the line and Pete can hear him suppressing giggles. _So this is how this is going to go_.

"So what are you doing tonight, baby?" Pete asks, feeling a twinge of guilt when Patrick walks in on this. He sees Patrick freeze up, turn around and grab his jacket and then practically run out the door. Mikey, oblivious, is giggling.

"You, honey" comes from the other end, and Pete wants to punch his face off.

"He's gone now Mikey, I don't think there's a point to this right now," Pete tells him, sounding a little sad.

"What, did my horrible flirting scare him off?" Mikey jokes.

"Probably," Pete says, chuckling along with him. Pete, bored because Patrick left and Joe and Andy are God knows where, heads back to his bunk. He can hear Ray yelling in the background and Mikey mutters a slightly annoyed goodbye and hangs up. Pete lies in his bunk and stares up at the bottom of Patrick's. He thinks of the sweet boy with the beautiful voice who hides behind hats and haunts Pete's dreams - the boy who sleeps just above his head.

\---

Patrick doesn't typically drink, but tonight he just wants to forget everything he just witnessed. He enters the bar alone, and he leaves alone. He's there just for the alcohol and the alcohol only. A few drinks and a few hours later, Patrick is so drunk he can barely walk back to the bus, his final bottle in hand. He downs it as he nears the bus and stumbles through the door, almost making it to his bunk before he passes out with a crash on the floor.

\---

Pete finds Patrick, asleep, his face wet with tears, again. Evidently Joe and Andy were back and asleep long before Patrick got back, because Pete was the only one to hear the crash. This time he shakes Patrick awake, wondering how he could've ended up like this. He gets his answer before Patrick regains consciousness, though, as he realizes that Patrick reeks of alcohol. Patrick doesn't drink.

When Patrick's eyes open again, it's obvious he's drunk. Pete's entire world narrows to _find and destroy whatever made him like this._

"Hey, Patrick, buddy, what happened?" Pete asks gently. To his surprise, Patrick begins to cry again. Pete tries to pull Patrick into his arms but Patrick shrinks away like Pete's skin is on fire. "Patrick," he tries again. "What happened?" Suddenly frustrated, Patrick grits his teeth.

"You." Pete is stunned, and a little bit surprised at how clearly Patrick seems to be speaking and comprehending, considering how drunk he is. _What did I do?_ He wonders. Patrick curls up into a ball again, and Pete feels just as helpless. "I knew it." Patrick surprises him by speaking again. Encouraged by the sudden dialogue, Pete speaks.

"Knew what?" Patrick's face scrunches up like he's wrestling with what to say, until he finally decides.

"M-Mikey. I knew it was Mikey." For a second, Pete is confused. Then, he remembers his phone conversation earlier that day. _But why would he care if I'm with Mikey?_ Pete muses to himself. He considers just playing the game, but the pain in his heart from seeing the man he loves curled up on the floor like this, piss drunk because of him, makes him decide that he will tell the truth, whether Patrick hates him for it or not.

"Patrick," he begins quietly, "I'm not dating Mikey." Patrick looks up, a mixture of shock, confusion, and is that relief? on his face.

"Wh-what?" Is all he can manage before tears begin to fall again. Pete breathes in, it's now or never.

"Patrick, I- well, um... fuck this. Patrick, I'm not dating Mikey, but I do want to date you, if you wanted to do that?" Pete asks, his voice getting slowly quieter as he speaks. Patrick looks lost.

"But... but... the phone call, and the text messages, and that conversation after the show!" Patrick's voice rises as he recounts everything he saw and heard (in summary) and then it's Pete's turn to be shocked.

"You saw that?" Pete asks, which probably isn't the best thing to say. "Oh, shit. That didn't sound right. Patrick, I- Ididallthatbecauseiwantedittobeperfectwheniaskedyouout and Mikey helped," Pete explains, talking so fast that Patrick can't understand nearly a word he says. "Ah, damnit, this will take a while. Maybe we should get off the floor?" Patrick nods and Pete helps him off the floor and they slowly make their way to Pete's bunk, since it's at floor level.

Once they're sufficiently cocooned in blankets, Pete begins to explain, from the beginning, how Mikey helped him practice (among other things) asking Patrick out. Once Pete is finishing explaining the phone call with Mikey, Patrick lays a tired head on Pete's shoulder and and whispers quietly into his shirt.

"I'd love to go out with you, Pete." Pete smiles and blushes, but only for a moment until he straightens and speaks again, his tone final.

"No. I want that answer when you're sober," He slips out of his bunk to go sleep in Patrick's. Patrick, drunk and exhausted, falls asleep almost instantly in Pete's bed. When we wakes up, terribly hungover, he's happy to realize that he remembers the previous night with surprising clarity.

"Pete," He says, his voice quiet, hoping the man sleeping in his bunk hasn't left yet. To his relief, he hears the bunk above him creak and Pete make his way down and poke his head through Patrick's curtain. Patrick can feel the tension, and apprehension is written all over Pete's face. "I still want to go out with you," He says, and he can't hold back his grin. He glances nervously at Pete and adds, "If...if you want me to, th-that is." Pete's grin is equally huge and he wraps his arms around Patrick.

"Of course," he says, and, tension buzzing in his fingers where they lie on Patrick's back, he kisses his boyfriend. He pulls away a moment later and, giggling, says, "Go take a shower, Patrick, you reek." Patrick hesitates a moment, gathering his courage before saying, "Only if you come with me."

The two boys walk giggling and holding hands, into the bathroom together. As they walk through the main room, Joe silently hands Andy a twenty and goes off to sulk.


	2. How 'Bout You, Mikey? (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to throw this in its pretty shit sorry

**Pete:** i did it

 **Mikey:** u asked him??

 **Pete:** yeah :))

 **Mikey:** I'm assuming you got a yes?

 **Pete:** gtg my boyfriend needs me

 **Mikey:** ...

\---

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yes Mikey?"

"Pete Wentz is not my boyfriend."

"I didn't... how did you...?"

"But I did help him get with his boyfriend."

"He asked Patrick out?"

"Fucking finally," Ray interjected. Mikey and Gerard laughed in agreement. And then Mikey regretted it.

\---

"Oh Frankie?"

"Yes Gerard?"

"You owe me ten bucks!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Gerard!" Frank walked in looking annoyed. That is, until Gerard walked over and not-so-quietly whispered, "Or you could just kiss me instead," and Mikey ran for the hills.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to add in a little frerard because I'm a fucking frerard slut

**Author's Note:**

> *title from "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" by Fall Out Boy  
> this is my first fic  
> thanks @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT for inspiring my writing  
> I'm Paige and @emo-trinity-confirmed on tumblr


End file.
